The Day That Nothing Happened
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] No HeMan. No Skeletor. Adam drags Teela fishing. Randor and Marlena work on the budget. ManAtArms and the Sorceress have a picnic. The Heroic Warriors have a drink. And Orko reads comics. A lazy day.
1. Breakfast

Author's Note: Time for the standard disclaimer and whatnot.

Firstly, I owe not these charters nor do I make any profit from this story.

Secondly, this was inspired by something that someone said on one of the DVD commentaries regarding having an entire episode where " . . . nothing happened." sic

Third, yes, it does follow in the lines of continuity of all my other fanfics – "Preludes and Beginnings," "Year One," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde."

I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to my fellow He-Fans Classic Cowboy and Jukka. Just for the heck of it.

Now . . . time for the show!

**The Day That Nothing Happened**

By TheW40

Breakfast

It was a splendid morning on Eternia. As the sun rose, the birds began singing. Shopkeepers opened up their tables, laying out various products, both edible and inedible. The gates to the city were thrown open in anticipation of visitors from various lands. And in the homes of the city and the great kitchen of the Palace, cooks and chefs of a many number of shape and sizes and types started on what was considered the most important meal of them all: breakfast.

Hashbrowns, pancakes, waffles, eggs, ham, bacon, toast, jerky, doughnuts, bagels, muffins, cereal, served with jams, jellies, ketchup, syrup, honey, butter, peanut butter, and along with coffee, milk, juice, or even (for one or two grizzled visitors) a shot of whisky.

Ah, yes, it was going to be beautiful day, one ripe with possibilities and potential. However, as King Randor emerged from his slumber just after dawn, he was in no such good mood. His eyes met with the royal schedule, planned out by the various secretaries and the Royal Council. And when his eyes met with the royal schedule, his eyes did in fact meet with the enemy.

"Damnation!" he swore loudly.

Queen Marlena sat up from her sleep, eyes wide. She looked to her husband, wondering just what could cause him to yell out so loudly.

"Randor! What is it? Has something happened?" she quickly asked, tearing away from the sleepiness that usually lingered when one is woken in such a fashion.

"This! THIS!" he shouted, waving the royal schedule around.

Marlena snatched the schedule from his hand and looked at it. "Ah, yes. I thought this was coming up soon."

Randor grumbled something inaudible. Marlena giggled a little. The entire schedule had been cleared out – save for breakfast, lunch, and dinner – and was filled with only two words: Royal Budget.

"We'll work on it together, dear," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Really?"

"Of course."

Randor smiled a little. "All right." He then leaned to kiss her, but Marlena backed away quickly.

"Yuck! Dragon breath! Go brush your teeth!"

Marlena walked off to go call for breakfast, leaving Randor in their bedroom alone. "Of all the Earth phrases she has, 'Dragon Breath' has always made the least amount of sense to me," he said to himself quietly as he pulled out a few scrolls. "They don't even have Dragons on Earth!"

Marlena, overhearing this, smiled. She pulled on her robe and went out into the corridor. As she did so, Adam was walking by, wearing a fishing hat and loaded up with fishing gear. By his side was Cringer.

"Hey Mom," he said, smiling and waving his hand casually.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Training with Teela," he said, adjusting his grasps on the baitbox and fishing rod.

Marlena smiled. "Catch a nice big one for me, dear."

"You got it!"

With that, Adam turned the corner. Marlena collected the mornings messages from a nearby steward. Not ten seconds later did Teela come walking down the hallway, looking stern.

"Have you seen Prince Adam, your majesty?" she asked.

Marlena smiled to herself. "He said he was off training with you, dear."

Teela growled to herself and continued to stalk the hallways. Marlena chuckled a little and re-entered her bedchamber. As soon as she did, two large arms came in and wrapped themselves around her affectionately.

"Oh Marlena," Randor cooed, kissing her with just-brushed breath. "Let us throw ourselves into the grasp of love and cast away these responsibilities."

Tempted to fight it, Marlena instead gave in. "All right, mister, but as soon as we're done it's budget time."

Randor loosened his grasp on her and stepped away, defeated. "Damn. Can't we just blow off the budget and just . . .?"

"No. Now, let's get started . . ."

XXXX

"Hey Duncan."

Man-At-Arms looked up from the engine of the Talon Fighter and saw Adam standing in front of him, looking ready for fishing.

"Morning Adam," Duncan greeted. "Going fishing?"

"Yes sir."

"What about training with Teela?"

Adam shrugged. "Whoops."

"Hmmm," Duncan replied. "Well, before you go, do me a favor and check in with the Sorceress? Just to be safe. I don't want to be sucker punched."

"Gotcha."

Adam reached back and touched the Sword of Power. He then concentrated his thoughts northward, to Castle Grayskull.

_Sorceress!_

_Good morning, Prince Adam!_ she returned, their minds linked. He could see her in Castle Grayskull, and it actually looked like she was . . . dusting? _Is there something the matter?_

_No, just making sure there were no threats or problems,_ he replied.

_Not that I am aware of, no. Last I checked, there is no offensive activity from Snake Mountain._

_Okay! Thanks!_

Adam shook his head happily at Duncan. "Nothin' to report, Duncan."

"Then have a good time."

Adam had just turned around . . . when he found Teela standing right in front of him. "There you are!" she shouted.

"Hey Teela."

"Just where do you think you're going? We've got a training session!"

"Fishing," Adam answered.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Why don't you come with me?" he offered.

"Teela," Duncan said, standing from the Talon Fighter. "It's all right."

"Really?"

"Really."

Teela bit her lip, considering it. "I don't know. I don't even have a fishing rod . . ."

Duncan walked over to the garage wall and pulled one down. "Here you go."

Adam grinned. "It'll be fun!"

Teela sighed. "All right."

"Yay!" Adam then dug his hand into a sack that hung from his belt. "Mind if we get some breakfast before we go?"

XXXX

After filling up on a massive stack of pancakes, Orko found a nice little spot underneath a tree. He then opened up his hat and pulled out a long box and set it down in front of him. Tossing off the lid of the box, a golden light came pouring out.

Orko put both his hands into the light and started an enchantment. "Comics, comics, from other worlds! Bring comics that I'll read for hours!"

The box suddenly filled to the brim with comic books. Orko smiled and pulled out the first one. Leaning against the tree, he started to read.


	2. Lunch

Lunch

Duncan finished up with the Talon Fighter right after noon. After washing off his hands, he walked out of the garage part of his workshop and headed over to his massive desk in the lab. As soon as she plopped down, he looked down at his schedule. It was fairly light, as he expected it to be.

His stomach grumbled. Lunchtime had come and he had grown hungry. As he debated as to what he should have, a thought popped into his head. It was a funny little thought, but one that he knew he should consider. After lengthy debate, it was decided.

"King Randor," he addressed over the comm-line about ten minutes later. He was in the kitchen now, making up a picnic basket.

"Yes? What is it Duncan? Do you need me for something? Is there a matter I must address?"

Duncan smiled. It was that time of the year again – time for the royal budget. "No sire. I'm just going to take the Talon Fighter I worked on for a test spin."

"Do you need me to come with you? I mean, just in case something happened. You never know, Duncan. I can be quite the handyman if it breaks down."

"Randor, you're a terrible handyman. And the kingdom needs its budget."

A long silence followed.

"You're fired, Duncan."

"I'll see you later."

"Seriously. When you come back, it's straight to the dungeon."

"Have fun."

"Off to the executioner's range!"

"I'll see you later!"

The comm-link closed, Duncan packed up his picnic basket and went back to the garage. The Talon Fighter powered up and roared off like nothing had ever been wrong with it. It zoomed away from Eternos and across the hills of the north.

Far below him, farmers and villagers were eating their lunches, enjoying the beautiful day. The sun hung high in the blue sky, dotted with big white puffy clouds.

After a little while, the Talon Fighter landed in front of Castle Grayskull. Duncan got out, picnic basket in hand. He walked along the path through the field and up the land ramp.

"Sorceress! It's Man-At-Arms! I need to speak with you!"

There was a brief pause. Duncan was used to that. He knew it all too well – she used to always pause before opening the jawbridge. Make sure it was safe and the person before Castle Grayskull was indeed the person they claimed.

The jawbridge clanged open. The Sorceress stood at the edge of the door.

"Man-At-Arms?" she asked as he walked forward.

"Yeah, let's talk about that," he said to her as he entered. "After everything we've been through, how about you start calling me Duncan again?"

She just stared at him.

"I brought you lunch."

She smiled. The two walked forward and the jawbridge closed up behind them.

"A picnic basket?" she asked. "We haven't had a picnic since . . ."

"Since a week after Teela was born," he finished for her.

"I remember that. It was such a beautiful spring day. But Duncan, you know that . . ."

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I'm well aware that things are over. Have to be over. But I thought, we've got a clear day. Skeletor's not attacking. I've got the Heroic Warriors checking things out. And I'm tired of only talking to you when there's trouble. And, might I add, I'm also very tired of having to call you 'Sorceress' instead of what I want to call you . . . Teelana."

She pursed her lips. "No one has called me that since . . ."

"Oh yes, I know. I was the last one to call you that, right?"

"Yes. Other than when I contacted last December . . ."

"Don't count, sweetheart."

She arched her eyebrows. She had definitely not been called that in well over a decade.

"Duncan, listen . . ."

"I'm just here for lunch. That okay? I miss seeing you. Even though we can't be . . . like we were . . . we can at least be friends. Secret friends."

The Sorceress' smile grew ever larger and she nodded. "All right, Duncan." She then plucked the picnic basket from him. "Let's have our picnic."

XXXX

Sitting at the edge of a three-foot cliff above the water, Teela lazily watched as her fishing line just hung into the pond. The rods were propped up against a pair of rocks. Behind her, Adam was sleeping against a tree with Cringer. Teela sighed, a little bored. She had just finished braiding her red hair into a pair of pigtails that hung down to her chest. With nothing biting her line, she looked to her fishing companion.

"Lazy," she muttered regarding Adam.

He started snoring.

She rolled her eyes. How dare he fall asleep while she sitting here bored out of her mind? She would get back at him. Teela reached over and plucked up a fairly good sized beetle from the grass and placed it on his nose. It scurried a bit up his face.

Adam blinked awake - and then let out a massive yell!

"WHAT ON ETERNIA!" he shouted, scrambling to brush it off his face.

Cringer then awoke with a start and leapt forward, ramming right into Teela. Teela went falling backwards, head over heels, and then right over the cliff. Adam got the bug off his face right as Teela splashed into the water.

"Teela!" shouted Adam. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" she yelled back, spewing water out of her mouth. "But I'm going to kill that tiger of yours!"

"Here! Let me help you up!" Adam then yelled down to her. He grabbed the two fishing rods and positioned the lines right above her. "Grab hold!"

"Oh ha ha," she mocked, then wrapped the lines around her hands and yanked hard. Adam, taken off balance, went tumbling into the water, rods splashing on either side.

He poped out from the surface, sending water spraying against Teela. Teela yelled a little and splashed water back at Adam.

"No fair no fair!" Adam shouted, blocking the water.

"Oh, come on Adam! All's fair in love and WAR!"

"Oh it's war, huh?" he replied and let loose a huge wave against her.

"You're going to have to be more creative than - "

She didn't finish her sentence, for Adam leapt onto her and the two went flying back under the surface. A few seconds later, they both resurfaced. However, Teela quickly shoved Adam under the water by pushing his head down.

Once down there, though, Adam grabbed Teela's leg. This sent her off-balance. Adam came flying back up, blasting water against her already soaked clothes and body. Teela went to fight back, but he lunched forward. His hands grabbed hold of her arms and the two came very close. Hearts racing, adrenaline pumping, soaking wet, and having the most fun with each other since they were 13 and 14 . . . their bodies were close. Dangerously close. Wonderfully close.

"Heh, gotcha now," Adam said, still holding her arms as she struggled a little against him.

"Oh, I'll get out of this," Teela replied, but finding herself not really wanting to.

As she continued to work her arms, their legs touched below the surface. Adam smiled. Teela grinned. She liked the smile. She was surprised that she liked that smile.

Teela wrapped her leg around Adam's and yanked it out from below him. He went down, but didn't let go of Teela. The two went splashing into the water. The struggle continued there, Adam's grip hard on her wrists. They rolled through the water, one over the other through the water and into the shallow, inches deep part of the pond. Teela was on top of Adam and had somehow, through all the rolling managed to have a hold on his wrists.

"So now what?" asked Adam, Teela right on top of him.

"You're mine now," she replied.

"AHEM!"

Both looked up . . . and saw King Randor and Queen Marlena standing a few feet away. It was then Teela and Adam both realized just how bad this looked.

"Oh!" yelped Teela, also realizing just how soaked her clothes were. She leapt off Adam and threw her arms over her chest.

"Oh my," Marlena said then, looking away along with her husband.

Teela stood up, watering dripping from her soaked outfit. "ImsosorryyourhighnessesreallywewerejustplayingaroundnothingnaughtyohancientsImsosorry."

"Hey, Mom. Dad," Adam greeted.

"Hello son," Randor replied.

"I thought you two were working on the budget?"

"Your father insisted on getting some fresh air. We thought we'd join you two for lunch," Marlena said, a picnic basket in hand.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll go," Teela muttered, face pure crimson from embarrassment. She was headed back to Eternos.

"Teela, dear, how about you change and then come back and join us?" requested Marlena with that wonderful tone of sincerity in her voice.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course!" Marlena responded. "If you could bring some towels for Adam too, please."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Teela sped off. Marlena went up to the place where Adam and Teela had been sitting before all the silliness broke out.

"So, how are they biting today, son?"

Adam smiled widely. "Just fine, Dad."


	3. Supper

Supper

Sy-Klone, Man-E-Faces, Ram-Man, and Fisto all returned from a scouting mission near Five Bells in the Evening. As the two Wind-Raiders came to a landing in the Hanger Bay, a Talon Fighter soon arrived in their wake, carrying Man-At-Arms.

"Gentlemen," he greeted them, hopping out.

"Hey Duncan," Mekaneck replied.

"How are you?" Man-E-Faces

"Not bad. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Hitting the town for some drinks!" shouted Mekaneck, entering the Hanger Bay with Roboto. "We're going to get Sy-Klone blotto!"

"Or maybe all of us!" Ram-Man added.

"Why couldn't you have programmed Roboto with the ability to get drunk, Duncan?" asked Man-E-Faces.

"It really didn't seem very important," Man-At-Arms replied.

Roboto stepped forward. "Do not concern yourself, Man-At-Arms. I will make sure they do not exceed Human alcohol limits."

"Thanks for that," Man-At-Arms responded. "You guys enjoy yourselves. Please don't overdo it and make sure you file your reports before one drop of beer touches your lips."

"We're on it, sir," Mekaneck answered.

"You're welcome to join us, of course," Man-E-Faces offered.

"Thanks, but I've got things that need to be done tonight."

The Heroic Warriors then walked off, towards the stairs that took them into the Control Room. As they did, the elevator lift opened and Teela stood in the door, her hair looking messy and just dried.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted.

"Hey Dad. I was just coming down to talk to you."

"Well, I was just going up."

"Hop on in."

Duncan joined his daughter in the elevator and it lifted them up. "How was fishing?"

"Good. We caught a bunch about an hour ago, actually."

"Ah, good." Duncan then paused. "Teela, dear, why do you smell like pond water?"

Teela bit her bottom lip. "Eh . . ." was her only answer. "Chef Allan is cooking up our fish for dinner. You coming?"

"Of course."

And thus, an hour later, King Randor and Queen Marlena rejoined the rest of the world after finally finishing up the budget. Teela was taking a shower and Adam was trying to keep Cringer from the kitchen to sneak some of the fish before they were able to serve it.

King Randor, Queen Marlena, and Man-At-Arms all made their way to courtyard. The sun was setting as they took their place on a small patio near the doors.

"How was the budget?" asked Duncan.

"Long and boring, but I think it came out nicely," Randor responded.

Marlena smiled and patted Randor's hand. "Oh, honey, the duties that lay on you . . ."

Randor smiled and looked out at the sunset. "You know I love it, though."

"That you do, sire," Duncan responded with a smile.

They all went silent and stared at the dusk, the sun slipping down into the horizon. Marlena was suddenly struck, as she was every day, with the thought of her long-lost daughter, Princess Adora. Despite it being over nineteen years since she had been kidnapped, Marlena still thought of her every single day. And today, it was now, sitting with two of four that actually knew about Adora – save for the Elders.

Was she watching her own sunset? Could she see the sunset? What was she doing right now? How was she acting? Was she being good?

"I miss her," Marlena after a long silence.

Randor knew exactly how she was feeling and wrapped his arm around his wife. Duncan sighed and nodded, wishing he could help them, that he could find someway that Adora could be rescued . . .

XXXX

After a filling dinner, Adam, Teela, Randor, Marlena, and Duncan reconvened in the courtyard for some after-dinner coffee and tea. It was there that Randor and Marlena told and embellished the story of how they found Adam and Teela that afternoon.

"I guess we're going to have a talk, then," Duncan said to Teela with a joking smile.

"Father, it wasn't like that!"

"Are you calling the king a liar?" asked Randor, perking an eyebrow.

Adam busted out laughing.

"Oh come on!" Teela exclaimed.

"I can't believe it! My own Captain, calling me a liar!" Randor yelled out.

"No, it wasn't . . . I mean . . ."

Adam patted Teela on the shoulder. "It's okay, Teela. Really. We know what _really _happened out there at the pond." He then added a wink.

"Adam!" yelped Teela.

"Looks like we're going to have a talk, too," Marlena said to Adam.

The entire table erupted in laughter.

Nearby, Orko arrived after reading an entire box of comic books. Cringer looked up at him from his mid-evening nap.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Meh," Cringer responded. "Nothing really happened today."


End file.
